Monsters and Mayhem: Chimera
by PantherDude2
Summary: Kyran, his brother Cameron, and their friends, must battle an army of mythological monsters if they want to save what's dearest to them. Camp Half-Blood, their home, is on the line. If they want to save it, it will take everything they have.


Chapter One

Kyran Anthony woke up in the inside of the silver Artemis cabin in Camp Half-Blood. He had his question for Chiron running through his head. We wished he could write it down, but seeing as he was ADHD and dyslexic, spelling and reading was a huge challenge. So he was forced to endlessly recite it in his head until h got the chance to ask Chiron. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the silver moon amulet that he had had ever since he arrived at Camp, and concentrated, muttering under his breath.  
"Ask Chiron about-"  
His eyes snapped open as he heard a startling bark. Hellhounds. He knew hellhounds lived in the forest, but they never came so close enough to the cabins to be heard...hopefully they'd be gone in a few minutes. He might have enough time to see Chiron before breakfast.  
Kyran passed the time by cleaning up his brothers' side of the room. Cameron, zonked out on his bed, mumbled something about chickens and rolled over. The brothers were complete opposites when it came to their living styles. Cameron was very messy and Kyran had to have everything organized, from his rack of camp-activity medals down to his sock drawer.  
A few minutes after he had finished positioning the figurines next to his brothers bed, Kyran peered out the window, just in time to see huge black shapes loping into the forest. Gone. Good. Kyran opened the door to the cabin and raced down to the Big House. He reached the door quickly, barely losing any oxygen. He knocked on the door and heard a clatter of hooves as Chiron the centaur approached the door.  
"Yes?" Chiron asked, looking down at Kyran.  
"I have a question." He said. "About my mother. My real mother."  
Chiron sighed. "I wished just to keep it simple. But as a demigod, nothing is simple. Come inside." Kyran did, and as soon as both were seated, Kyran began.  
"Your mother was one of Artemis's favorite hunters, but, unfortunately, broke the oath of the hunt. She married and had you and your twin brother, Cameron. When Artemis found out a few months later, she was heartbroken and kicked your mother out of the hunt, to upset to punish her with anything more severe than a warning. Your father died a while later and your mother became deathly ill soon after and was unable to recover. After her death, Artemis took pity on you-"  
"Because we were cute little babies at the time." Kyran cut in.  
"- and took you under her wing. When you were seven she sent you here."  
"Okay." Kyran said. "Thank you. I'll go now to wake up Cameron for breakfast."  
His mind racing, he couldn't wait to tell Cameron about their heritage.  
He darted out of the Big House and back to the cabin, where he saw the door wide open. Kyran remembered that he had not closed the door behind himself.  
As he walked in, the first that he noticed was the white monster dust on the floor. The next thing he noticed was Cameron sitting on Kyrans' bed, holding his unsheathed celestial bronze sword and panting.  
"What happened here!" Kyran shrieked.  
Cameron quickly launched into a breathless explanation.  
"Well, you left the door open so a hellhound got in and I woke up with hellhound slobber all over my bed and I grabbed my sword really slowly and unsheathed it under my covers and when it came over to my bed I quickly stabbed it with my sword but I missed and the hellhound roared really loudly and your iguana freaked out and hid in your sock drawer and it was not really that quiet with all its rustling and surprisingly didn't get found but I could hear it but the hellhound could too but couldn't tell where it was and while it was looking and making a mess I snuck up behind it and finished it off."  
"You spoke way to fast but yeah, I got all of that." Kyran said, repeating the words in his head until they made sense. "Now get dressed and come to breakfast with me. We don't have all day."


End file.
